1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an ink-jet ink. More particularly, the invention relates to an ink-jet ink applicable for manufacturing liquid crystal display (LCD) elements, electroluminance display elements, printed circuit boards (PCBs), and so on. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method of forming a cured film by using an ink-jet ink and an electronic circuit substrate with a cured film formed thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in order to ensure safety, electronic circuit substrates are required to use flame-retardant materials. In recent years, as for a method of forming a patterned cured film when manufacturing an electronic circuit substrate, the ink-jet printing process having the advantages of lower capital investment on equipments and higher material-use efficiency has been proposed, and a composition (an ink-jet ink) used in the method has also been proposed (for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-302642, WO 2004/099272, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-282757, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-307152).
However, the cured filmed formed by these ink-jet inks do not have sufficient flame retardancy.